Both a Hero and a Liar
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: 'Drowning wasn't one of them.' That's just the beginning of Ash's bad luck. On top of that, he has a horrible secret and a strong hatred for a certain team. But isn't he the gullible, over-protective, 'perfect' hero?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1 of the re-write of PP, now called Both a Hero and a Liar. If you're just clicking on this and you have never read PP, don't worry, all you need is a basic understanding of the anime and my mind (which you'll understand later.) So be prepared older readers, for something COMPLETELY different. Oh and sorry for the awkwardness in this chapter, I have a problem making certain kinds of chapters. But the next chapter will be better, I hope...**

**Disclaimer (because I have to) I own nothing.  
**

* * *

A certain raven-haired boy burst out of room shortly after putting the finishing touches on his new outfit.

"Slow down Ash!" his mother called after the speeding rocket she called her son.

Stopping, Ash turned around to face his mother. "Sorry, but it feels like it's been so long since I've been out of the house."

His mom just shook her head at this. After all, it was his fault he stayed inside until the professor found a new region for him to travel.

"It's your fault you know."

"Don't remind me of that." he replied, shuddering.

"Fine." she said, sighing. "Just don't forget to-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Grabbing him by the collar, Delia scolded her son. "You know you don't _have_ to go to Unova, right?" she asked in a furious tone.

"S-sorry." he stammered, obviously afraid that his mom would cancel his flight.

"That's better." she said, kissing his forehead. "Now go on."

Muttering a quick 'thanks,' Ash flew down the stairs, hoping he could find Professor Oak rather quickly.

* * *

"So you're not even going to bother to say hi?" Misty asked as the young trainer zipped by them.

Realizing that someone had said something to him, he turned around to face that person. After figuring out it was Misty, he figured out exactly what excuse he was going to use.

"I didn't see you for a while, so I thought you didn't like me anymore. I was stunned just now! When I saw how beautiful you've become, I was speechless!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." she responded. _'Actually flattery works just fine.' s_he thought, hoping her expression wouldn't reveal her thoughts.

Approaching her, he continued. "It's like you had plastic surgery!"

"QUIT WHILE YOU'RE AHEAD!"

Walking over to a teary eyed Brock (due to the fact his pick-up lines where getting better), he high-fived him, giving a victory sign afterwords.

"Boys." Misty just mumbled.

* * *

"So Ash, remember what we went over couple days ago?" Brock asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the opposite genders.

Thinking back to the last time they came over, Ash came up short.

"Yeah sorry, I forgot."

"Typical." both of them said, sighing.

Leaning over towards the two males, Misty started to explain.

"You have to make sure you avoid Team Rocket as much as possible."

"Make some friends." Brock added.

"And stay out of trouble." the redhead finished.

Mentality listing everything in his head, the raven haired boy nodded.

"Finally." Misty said, moving her mid back length red hair (it grew over the years.) out of her eyes. "At least somethings can get through your dense head,"

"H-"

"But you did get smarter over the years." she said to no one in particular.

Both of their faces redden at mention of this.

"Okay then," Brock attempted to change the conversation.

"Should I leave now?" Ash asked awkwardly.

"I guess so." Misty put.

All three of them enveloped each other in a hug.

"So this is good-bye?" Ash asks.

"For now." both of his mentors added.

"But first, take this. It's from the both of us." Brock said, handing Ash a small package.

Tearing it open rather quickly, Ash stood in awe as he saw the contents of it. The package consisted of 10,000 Pokedollars, something Ash thought was a lot for someone like him, a few Pokeballs from Kurt- three Lure Balls, two Love Balls, four Moon Balls, and six Heavy Balls to be exact. Along with those items, there was candy (which they told Ash not to eat until he got to Unova), a map, and a PokeNavi (which he soon figured out that it was able to work in foreign regions as well.)

Getting one more group hug, Ash left the house for the airport in Pewter, getting a ride from Oak in the process.

_'I'm going to miss you guys.' _

* * *

There was a lot of things Ash Ketchum wanted to do when he got to Unova. Drowning wasn't one of them.

A turbulence was brewing when the plane was heading near its destination.

A thunder blot hit one of the wings, causing the plane to stray off course, out of the pilot's control.

The pilot tried his best to get the plane back in his control.

But it was too much for him to handle.

Accepting the fate given to him, the pilot let it be and let the plane crash into the water.

But someone didn't accept that fate.

The same someone burst the door open, much to the pilot's dismay.

Showing no hesitation, the boy jumped off of the plane.

Everyone on the plane gasped, praying that he would be safe.

But it seemed near impossible for him to survive such a fall.

And maybe they were right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha... Cliffhanger last chapter. You guys probably hate me now. And probably want me to shut up. Okay fine.**

**Disclaimer: Own Pokemon? I would love to! Wait you're not hiring. DAMN IT!**

* * *

It seemed like a good idea when he thought about it. But it probably was because of the jet lag and the near death experience. But now it seemed like he was trying to commit suicide, jumping off of a plane from that height.

But at least Pikachu was safe, for Ash had begged it to go into it's Pokeball while falling. But who'd save him now?

_'Maybe this is the end.'_

He stopped trying to fight it, allowing the water to swallow him.

_'I don't matter much. Maybe this will just... At least...'_

Unconscious, he slowly sunk to the bottom.

* * *

Many spectators where watching as the raven haired boy plummeted to his death. A lot were there, hoping he'll live, but the facts were undeniable. No one could survive such a fall into the deep depths of the ocean, unconscious.

_'Must be one of those suicidal people.' _one thought.

And one by one, the spectators left, leaving one elven year old girl by herself.

The girl had long, silky purple hair and dressed in a long pale pink dress with magenta ruffles and white mary janes. She dressed almost like... a princess.

She sat there with her auburn eyes staring into nothingness, enjoying the moment.

_'Maybe I'll finally be alone one day. Maybe.'_

* * *

A Pokemon without a single care in the world. It was a mythical one, one people fantasized about, and it had a mission.

But said mission couldn't go into effect if the person it evolved was dying.

The mission was something another legendary had given it, for it would be hunted down even more if it was to take it, due to it being from another region. This Pokemon accepted it though, due to the fact that it could turn invisible when it wanted to.

The bipedal humanoid legendary explained what this person looked like - always wearing some kind of hat, normally wears a jacket, black fingerless gloves - to the musical legendary, hoping that this would be enough to find him.

Diving into the ocean, the Pokemon quickly made its search to find who it was supposed to recuse.

Finding it near the bottom, the Pokemon used Protect, hoping it would prevent the person from losing even more air. Checking his pulse, it found out that it was just in time. Singing a soft, happy song to celebrate, the Pokemon carried that person to the surface with its Psychic, happily knowing that it saved an important person's life.

* * *

The purple-haired girl watched as the boy roused from his unconsciousness.

"Hey, would you wake up already?" she whispered into his ear.

The boy stirred, causing the young girl to giggle. "I guess you can hear me."

Noticing the single Pokeball on his belt, she decided to open it to see what was inside of it. The moment she touched it, the Pokemon inside burst out, as if it was happy that it was released.

The Pokemon was a small yellow mouse with red spots in its cheek area. Seeing that its partner was somewhat unconscious, the electric rodent started to fret.

"I think he'll be okay." the girl said, hoping that the mouse would calm down.

But even she was unsure of the answer.

* * *

"Juniper! Juniper! Did you hear? Some kid jumped out of the plane! And I think it was that trainer from Kanto that was supposed to come!" Bianca, Professor Juniper's assistant yelled frantically.

"Calm down Bianca, I can't understand a word you're saying."

Taking a deep breath, Bianca retold everything she had just said.

Trying to process the information given to her, Juniper dialed a number of someone who had helped her. Hoping that he'll pick up, she went over how she'll break the news to him.

"Hello?" the professor asked, half asleep. "Aurea? What's wrong?"

Sighing, Juniper broke down the news to Professor Oak.

"So you're saying that Ash committed su-"

"WHO COMMITTED WHAT?" the subject topic yelled as he burst through the door.

"Oh, Ash my boy. How's Unova?" the older professor asked.

"Actually, I really can't remember anything after the plane got hit." the raven haired boy replied.

"Really?" everyone in the room asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea why though."

"Well I better leave now," Professor Oak started, noticing a frantic Tracey behind him. "Tracey needs help."

After everyone said there generic 'bye professor', Ash walked over to Professor Juniper, hoping that he would receive something out of this.

"Alright, I understand. Gosh, you and Bianca are exactly the same," she mumbled the last part under her breath. "Here you go." she handed him a Pokedex and a X-Transceiver.

"Thanks!" Ash said rushing out of the building.

"Yup. Just like Bianca."

Bianca, who just so happen to walk in at that moment heard this and replied with a hurt "hey!" and walked back to where she was before.

* * *

Running towards the next town, the raven haired boy bumped into an angry dirty blonde.

"Would you watch it? You almost broke my camera."

"Huh?" the boy asked in confusion.

"What, you never heard of a camera?" the dirty blonde mocked.

Gritting his teeth, Ash ran towards the boy. "I have, but you really didn't have to be so mean about it."

Smirking, the boy continued, "Well, I bet you don't even know how to battle."

Restraining himself from punching the boy, Ash backed way. "How about we settle this with a battle."

"Why certainly. Prepare to lose."

* * *

**Why oh why do I love to put two cliffhangers in a row. Well I've gotta say I had a blast writing this chapter. Writing everything but the first line using a perspective other than Ash's. Now I loved the fact that I changed the POV, it makes it easier for me to write. I mean Ash was unconscious for most of the chapter, so what was I supposed to do if it was first person. Well I believe this chapter is done, so bye guys!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Smirking, the dirty blond claimed his spot, not caring if this was a proper battle. Facing the raven haired boy, he released his Snivy, which gave a strong cry in response.

The foe gave a nod to his Pikachu, which hopped off of his shoulder, standing in a battle stance.

"Before we start the battle, I would like to know your name. Mine's Ash."

"Trip." the blond responded. Noticing that the trainer - Ash - wasn't motioning to make a move, he decided to make the first move. "Leaf Tornado."

Making some sort of storm, Snivy launched them towards the opponent, pleased at the size of it.

"Electric counter shield." Ash commanded.

Getting on it's back, the electric rodent spun like a break dancer, electricity surrounding it. Deflecting the leaves, Pikachu stood up, charging for another attack.

"What was that?" Trip questioned, confused.

"A combo move I made in Sinnoh, neat isn't it?" Ash responded, looking at Pikachu, smiling.

"So your from Sinnoh. Whatever, Snivy, Tackle!"

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Noticing that their speeds where on different levels, with his Pikachu being faster, he decided to correct Trip. "I'm from Kanto."

Ignoring what Ash had said for a moment, Trip commanded Snivy to use Tackle again, only to get a repeat of last time. "So you're a traveler, then. I'm guessing your goal is to become Pokemon Master, right?"

Ash winced at the term. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt." he commanded with less enthusiasm.

Pikachu starred at it's trainer before launching it's attack. The lighting bolt headed towards Snivy, who was to petrified to move, despite its trainer's commands.

Recalling his Pokemon, Ash turned around, walking away without even saying some words of encouragement.

"WAIT!" a familiar klutz yelled.

"Bianca?" both trainers asked.

Deciding not to let that term get the best of him, Ash moved closer to where Bianca was standing.

"Sorry, so sorry. Trip, I forgot to give you extra Poke Balls, and Ash, a package came for you just a bit after you left."

Trip sighed at Bianca, who was frantically searching her bag for the items she had to deliver.

"Do you have them or not?" Trip impatiently asked.

Instead of replying, she just searched harder, as if to say 'don't rush me.'

"Do you need help?" Ash asked, trying to make up for that random mode change.

"AH! Here they are. Now where's that package." both of the boys facepalmed at this.

"Maybe it's in this pocket." she mumbled to herself.

"Would you just hand me the Poke Balls already?" Trip practically yelled.

Squealing at random, Bianca handed Ash his package and Trip his Poke Balls.

Shaking the box, he realized it was clothes and stuffed it in his bag. Trip did the same.

"So the next town you guys should be heading is Accumula Town, right? How about we go there together?" Bianca asked.

"No." Trip replied. Saying nothing, he left the two.

"As a guide? Sure."

Clapping her hands together, Bianca grabbed Ash by the hand and dashed towards Route One.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I don't know what else to put. Now, I ditched what I was doing for Trip in PP here, mainly because it would make him OP in here. And yes, this is a smarter Ash fic, along with others. And don't assume shippings yet. Whatever is the name for Ash and Bianca won't happen, but she might appear a lot more because I like to write her character. And I don't think I'll accept OCs for this one, it seems a little unnecessary. Well, bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! This story beat PP in favorite/follows! (Just a lot of views and ten reviews away.) You see PP had six favorites and eleven followers, and it has been up for three months, but this story is barely a month old and has EIGHT favorites and THIRTEEN follows! So thanks to all of you who followed/favorited! (Now let's see if we can get more reviews)**

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

"And that's Route One!" Bianca said, pointing to the foresty area they were near. "And it's my duty to teach you how to catch a Pokemon!"

Sighing, Ash followed Bianca into the route. Despite what he said, Bianca demanded to give him the same treatment as she gave all the other new trainers. And of course, that meant teaching them how to catch a Pokemon.

"So you get your Poke Ball out." she started, searching her bag for a Poke Ball. Finding one, she continued. "Now you aim it at the Pokemon and throw!" Positioning her arm in such a way to throw the item in hand, she attempted to throw the Poke Ball, only to be interrupted by Ash.

"BIANCA STOP!" Walking towards her, he held onto her arm, hoping to stop her from making a rookie mistake. "That's not how you catch a Pokemon."

Blushing either from embarrassment or the way Ash was holding on to her, she asked him to show her.

"I'm surprised you forgot. Well let's see what's an easy target." Setting sights on a bird like Pokemon that was alone, he picked up a rock. "I guess this is a redo of that incident, right Pikachu?" Getting a 'chu' in response, he threw the rock at the Pokemon, which narrowly missed it. Angry that someone disturbed it, it flew down towards the duo, hoping to scare them.

"What was that for." Bianca asked, utterly confused.

Merely smirking in response, Ash motioned for Pikachu to use a Thunderbolt. Shocking the bird with it's strong bolt, Ash threw one of his empty Poke Ball.

"That's how you catch a Pokemon, minus the rock throw." Placing his newly caught member on his belt, Ash faced Bianca. "Can we take a rest now?"

"Nope!" she replied, grabbing his arm.

Sighing, Ash let her drag him.

* * *

"Alrighty then! So that's the Pokemon center..." Annoyed, Ash wandered off, hoping Bianca wouldn't notice him walking away.

Happening to stubble upon a stage with a large P in the middle of it, Ash walked towards it, hoping it would cure his boredom.

"What's this about?" a boy asked him, confused. Shaking his head in reply, Ash looked up at the stage, just in time to see a few figures on it.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman." the one wearing the longest robe said, catching the attention of everyone in the area. "I am Ghetsis of Team Plasma." At mention of this, people started to ask questions about this 'Team Plasma'.

"That is irrelevant at the moment. I would like to talk about Pokemon liberation." More questions were asked.

Raising his hand in a request for silence, he continued. "I'm sure all of you believe Pokemon are our partners, _friends _even." Nods came from the crowd.

"But is that correct? As humans, we assume what we think is the truth, but this isn't. We asked them to do our bidding, no matter how difficult it may be, and we just watch as out 'partners' do it. That is true, isn't it? You all find truth in what I'm saying."

More nods came from the crowds, making Ash clench his fists. _'Not everyone is like that, liar.'_

"Pokemon are different from humans. They are creatures that has so much potential, something that we can't even comprehend! So our only responsibility for them is to liberate them!"

That's when Ash fell to his knees. _'Get rid of Pikachu? And my others? But they are my friends.'_

As if he could read Ash's mind, Ghetsis continued. "If Pokemon are truly your friends, you would do what's best for them. Free them!"

Many followed, oblivious to the amount of pain their decisions caused to their Pokemon.

Shaking his head at this, Ash ran to tell Bianca, hoping she would find this whole scene foolish.

"Your Pidove is jealous of your Pikachu."

Turning around, Ash faced the person who spoke this. He had long green hair, styled as if it was in a ponytail. The attire of the man was simple, wearing only a white shirt, brown slacks, and a black and white cap.

"How do you know?"

"Because I can hear and understand the voice of Pokemon.

* * *

Running, that's what she was doing. Running from her home, running from her life.

The boy jumping out of the plane had inspired her. To her, it was a message from above, telling her to take risks. So she did. Even with high tech security and lack of skill, she managed to slip outside without being noticed, something she was very proud of.

But escaping this 'horrible' life of her wasn't the main reason for embarking on this journey. She wanted to see him again, for one encounter with a man so unpredictable wasn't enough. At least for her.

'_I want to be like him.'_

* * *

**Well this one was a bit longer, but not by much. It's just that somethings should go into much depth for the beginning, for I don't want a repeat of PP. Aside that, I'm sure you can guess who that person is, for I'm terrible at hiding stuff. (Besides, the answer is in the review sections.) Well, this was a fun chapter to write, and I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm trying my best, so don't judge. -Flame, writer of Both a Hero and a Liar.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing, all right reversed. (Or something like that)**

* * *

Though they gave good reasons, Bianca still couldn't believe what they had said. Liberating Pokemon? Claiming they knew what Pokemon felt? She just couldn't take it, she thought it was stupid. Why free yourpartners, the ones you tried so hard to obtain? Why do that when you could just listen to them better and make changes according to that?

Bianca dialed Professor Juniper's number, hoping that she could shed some light on this situation. After all, who knows more about Pokemon and human relationships than the professor?

"Juniper," she frantically said as the professor appeared on screen. "There's an emergency here! Some group called Team Plasma told everyone to release their Pokemon! And they're following through! What should I do?"

Juniper hesitated for a moment, trying to make sense of the situation in hand. "Well, maybe you could try and talk them out of it."

Smacking her forehead, Bianca muttered a quick thanks and ran towards the stage. Despite the fact that she saw multiple people releasing their Pokemon without second thought, she had to stop them, after all, the previously owned Pokemon looked sad.

"WAIT!" she yelled, desperately hoping that she managed to catch the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "Stop what you're doing! This is wrong! Can't you see? Your Pokemon are sad, just look at them!"

"But they didn't like it when we order them to do work." one man said, eying his Lilipup nervously.

"But they don't like this even more! So at least compromise!"

The crowd mumbled in response.

"So recall your Pokemon, please!"

* * *

"Who are you, and more importantly, what do you want with me?" Ash asked, his voice getting increasingly louder. Exactly who was this guy? He claimed to know the feelings of his Pidove, but there are phonies like that everywhere, heck, he even ran into a few.

"My name is N." the stranger responded.

"What do you want with me?" Ash asked, a bit more demanding this time.

"Nothing," N responded, "But a battle."

"Why?" Ash asked. He didn't care if he sounded a bit demanding. Why was he the one targeted? There were others that didn't abandon their Pokemon, so why did this N guy want him? _'I'm not that special, am I really? If anything-'_

"Because, you seem special." N answered, causing Ash to wonder if N really thought this way.

"Alright then, Pikachu-"

N shook his head. "I want to battle Pidove."

Ash froze at this. Battle with a Pokemon that he just caught? But why? Pikachu was his first Pokemon, so if this N guy really wanted to hear the voice of his Pokemon, why not choose Pikachu, unless...

"Purrlion." N called out as he released said Pokemon.

"Pidove." Ash followed suit, annoyed that he has to go through with this.

"Scratch." N called out. The Purrlion followed the orders given to it, extending its claws and charging towards its target.

"Dodge!" Ash yelled, hoping that Pidove's reaction time would be fast enough. But it wasn't, Pidove dodge a second too late, giving Purrlion enough time to sink its claws in Pidove's flesh.

"Fury Swipes." the green-haired trainer called out. Jumping into the air, Purrlion extended its claws, looking ready to slice and dice. Missing Pidove by a centimeter, Purrlion landed perfectly on its hind legs, right in front of its trainer.

"Now lets see," Ash started, trying to recall the moves of his newly caught bird Pokemon. "Isn't Peck-" At mention of one of its moves, Pidove's beck turned white and grew longer. It soared down towards the opposing Purrlion, hoping to get a decent hit off of it.

"Mud-slap." N commanded as a counter strategy. Waiting until Pidove was close to it, Purrlion created some mud for it to use. When Pidove was only a few centimeters away, it jumped over it, attacking it from the rear. Pidove screeched in pain as it fell to the ground.

"It seems like you didn't establish a bond with your Pokemon." N shook his head. "Why can't I find a find a trainer that has a strong bond with his Pokemon?"

The raven-haired boy clenched his fist. Why can't this guy understand? "Then I ask for a rematch, your Purrlion verses my Pikachu!" His voice got louder as spoke. "Then you can find a trainer that has a high bond with his Pokemon!"

"No, I must go."Waving his hand, N walked away, leaving Ash to deal with his anger.

_'The nerve of that guy! To say that I don't have a bond with my Pokemon, I'll show him.'_

Returning Pidove to its Poke Ball, Ash walked towards the Pokemon Center, hoping Bianca would be in there.

* * *

"What?" Bianca asked herself in shock. "What?"

She had attempted to get everyone to rethink their decisions, but apparently her attempt was in vain. Another person - this one a bit weirder than the others with his green hair and all - decided to go against what she was saying. And he managed to get everyone's attention and brought up points that everyone, even herself, had to agree with. In the end, she lost and he won, she failed to save some heart broken Pokemon, and she was upset about that.

_'Maybe I should head towards the Pokemon Center, it could help me clear my mind.'_

* * *

He was in a reverie. He really couldn't understand what N was saying about his bonds with his Pokemon. After all, he just caught Pidove, so how was he expected to train it so early, especially with very little time to breath, due to Bianca's impatient way of doing things.

_'Maybe if I train some more, maybe then he wouldn't think so lowly of me.'_

"ASH!"

The voice snapped Ash out of his reverie. Facing the speaker, he saw it was none other than Bianca.

"What is it?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound too agitated.

"I failed. I failed to stop people from releasing their Pokemon because of some green-haired guy!" Sitting down next to Ash, Bianca continued to tell Ash what happened.

"Wait, N?" Ash asked after Bianca was done. "So he believes in this stupid liberation?"

"If that's his name, then yes."

Standing up, Ash headed towards the door. "Then if this guy is part of Team Plasma, and Team Plasma believes in liberation all Pokemon, I guess I better start my journey now." Walking out of the door, Ash made a victory sign, trying to show that he will become victorious.

_'This time will be different.'_

* * *

**Sorry if this had hints of angst in it, it was probably a very bad idea to watch PMMM: Rebellion without finishing this chapter, so now pretty much everything I write for this weekend might be angsty, so sorry. And I'm not sure if this chapter was long enough, but the next one should be, after all, I'm done with the set ups so next chapters should be longer, I hope. Well, bye now!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I need to pay closer attention to my updating schuedal... I didn't update for awhile but I posted new stories... Well, I hope this is long. And hey, if you want to know me and others better (or pester me for updates) check out The RANDOM! All welcome.**

* * *

Ash took out his PokeNavi, wishing that he had Brock instead. Yes, he had used a borrowed one in Hoenn when he was traveling alone, but that was for a very short amount of time. Who knows, maybe he'll travel alone for the whole journey.

But still, he was lucky that he had it, since he really doesn't want another Virdian. Plus, it was way better than a map, something he could barely even read.

The raven haired boy finally figured out how to work it. Took him about two minutes, but he was fine, it wasn't like he was in a rush.

_'So I'm two miles from Straiton City, guess that means I'm forty minutes from my next gym battle.' _He sighed. Judging from the events of yesterday, this was probably going to be his toughtest journey yet.

* * *

Of coruse it was. Ash and navigation never went well together, even with something guiding him.

"Sorry kid, we just can't let you pass. It's way too dangerous."

"But I'm an experenced trainer, you see." he said, pointing to his Pikachu. "So maybe I can help."

The man stared at Ash. "How do I know that you didn't specially request it?"

"And how do I know that you aren't lying about how bad it is in there?" Ash countered, noticing the amount of caution the man possessed.

"Because I'm older." Ash didn't buy it. The man was obviously trying to hide something, and he was trying too hard. Besides, something about his choice in response caused Ash to believe otherwise.

"Just let me see and I'll leave you alone."

"How much?"

Money? Ash clenched his fist. He was right, it was a Rocket member. Judging by the fact he wasn't wearing a uniform, he was probably a field grunt. Meaning he meant more trouble than the three idiots Ash always ran into.

But, like the rest of them, he was greedy for money, and Ash probably could con him out, if he played his cards right.

"Well, ya see, I don't have any money on me." he started, over reacting a bit. "But, you know, I have access to my parent's bank account." The man's eyes widened. "And, uh, I could write you a check."

"But wouldn't you need your parents' permission first?" the man asked, obviously trying to see if Ash was bluffing.

"Oh no, they said I should always help strangers out. So how much?"

The man's eyes sparkled. "Give me half of their money."

"Oh, okay then, that'll be five grand." Ash stated, trying not to give too much away. "I'll have the check ready in just a sec."

The man put on a devilish grin.

The raven haired boy walked to the farthest tree from the man, smirking. _'He's really such an idiot.' _

"So who do I make this check out to?" Ash yelled.

"Your best friend." the man replied, obviously trying to get on Ash's good side.

After about two minutes, Ash handed the man the check. "Have fun." he whispered.

* * *

When he saw the field grunt, he was suspecting two other Rockets that were causing a disturbance in the cave, not the same goons he has to fight every region.

It was really simple to get rid of them, just shock them with a Thunderbolt, that's all. And they'll be blasting off in no time.

Since that's what he's used to, Ash did exactly that, knowing the element of surprise would work in his favor.

The female one simply put her arm out, which happened to repel the shock back Ash's way.

"You know twerp, we aren't exactly who we seem to be." the man replied. "The same with you. We all have our little lies, though, our's is far less server then yours."

"It's actually very hard to beat what you did. But, oh look, we weren't sent here to chat. We were sent here to steal." As soon as the female one said that, both turned around, ripping of the clothes they were wearing, only to reveal black Rocket uniform.

"Cassidy and Butch." Out of hatred, Ash completely forgot to purposely butcher his name, even though he knows how much Butch hates it.

"Oh look, the little twerp remembers us. I'm pleased."

"And he remembered my name. Impressive."

Ash clenched his fist. "What do you want?" he muttered out of gritted teeth.

"Just some rocks." Butch said, crossing his arms as if to show that he was serious.

"Besides, what would a kid like you know?" Cassidy stated, smirking. "You only battled lower ranking grunts. You never even battled the boss. Though, I'm pretty sure you can have an idea."

Ash's fist turned white. "I'm pretty sure I do. And I'm going to stop it."

"Do your worst." both said, laughing.

* * *

**Oh man, I wanted this to be longer, but I guess that isn't happening, though I'm pretty sure next chapter is going to be longer. And, just so you know, I'm purposely delaying Ash's gym battles, for reasons explained next chapter.**

**You guys are probably wondering why Cassidy and Butch are here instead of Jessie and James. Well, all four appear in this, but higher ranking missions and more serious parts require more serious people. So Jessie and James pretty much are the comic relief villains who show when there isn't a serious crime. (AKA the stupidest crimes ever)**

**I'm sorry for going on an unannounced hiatus, I promise that won't happen again, especially since the reason is so stupid. Well, until next time, Flame. **


End file.
